Cosmic Gladiators
The Cosmic Gladiators are a rather unique team in four ways. First off, they are based on the only "playable" Game Boy game— that is, the other four classic and two X-series portable games can't have teams made from the regular rosters since they overlap with other games. Second, they're also the only team at present to have the spot as their lead villian (Sunstar) as a position. Other than Sunstar; the team consists of Mercury, Venus, Terra, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Third, it is one of the only teams to ever have a member quit and return in a different position, in the case of WinterMan.exe, who quit his position as Pluto in November of 2007 and returned as Terra in October of 2008. (One of the only other instances is with the Armored Assassins, as their member Zedfelos quit his position as Plant Man but is now on the team again as Wind Man.) Fourth, the team spend the majority of their epilogues in outer space. Furthermore, the Great Zodiac (later renamed to the Galactic Zodiac) has the ability to travel between universes, allowing crossovers and/or parodies of various sci-fi shows. The canon explanation is that unlike a fanfic the other universes are not actually that of their respective show, but alternates with two differences; they are unrelated to their respective media except in similarity to said media, and all such universes differ from the original media in that all space craft can travel between universes just like the Great Zodiac. Founded April 24, 2006; the team quickly went on hiatus when its leader, Stardust, was unable to stay connected to the team for a while due to real-life events. When he returned in late July 2007 after spending a year as an exchange student in Colombia, the only original members remaining were he, WinterMan.exe (now known as Zair) and Shift. The team then began to search for almost a whole new roster, and skipped straight to Season 2 and the second-generation armor in the epilogues to mirror this restart. =Team Roster= The CG *Mercury - Izuki Yunazaki/Enigma *Venus - (open) *Terra - Zair (formerly known as WinterMan.EXE) *Mars - Renard Devrin/Magnus Riujin *Jupiter - Jeremy Lehn/Stardust *Saturn - Matt Saionji/REX Barron *Uranus - Kain/Alpha Reptile *Neptune - Jase/Sapphire Knight *Pluto - Damien/Draconis Past Members *Mercury - Dale Uno/Nicktendonick, Sora Misaki/Zerkai *Venus - Greyring *Terra - Sirius.EXE, Mako *Mars - Metalboy *Jupiter - (none; Stardust is one of the CG's only two original members remaining) *Saturn - Ridge/ReploidOf20XX *Uranus - Brick, Quinten Thayer/danny1001 *Neptune - Jason/Mr. Fortune Cookie, Ziggirit/Wise_Idiot *Pluto - WinterMan.EXE (who has since returned as Terra) *Sunstar - (none; Shift is one of the CG's only two original members remaining) The Main Villian and his Minions *Sunstar - Shift *Dark Moon Sunstar's Syndicate A semi-long list of semi-bumbling minions Shift routinely tries to have kill the CG like any evil villian does. Unlike Sunstar and Dark Moon, they are not from the game but characters completely made from scratch. Most were built to be counterparts to the various CG members. Almost all of the counterparts are named after the largest moon orbiting each planet, except for Kleinchen; the reason for the name is no longer clear, but it is known that Venus does not have any moons. *Phobos/Deimos - Mars' counterpart. *Kleinchen - The original Venus's counterpart. *Aphrodite - The current counterpart for Venus. *Oberon - Uranus's counterpart. *Ganymede - Jupiter's counterpart. *Selene - Terra's counterpart. *Hermes - Mercury's counterpart. *Titan - Saturn's counterpart. *Triton - Neptune's counterpart. *Charon - Pluto's counterpart. Other Villains Brock Nightmare - A corrupt Star Ranger from Star Command, who has arrested both the CG and Sunstar multiple times, mostly on false pretenses. See also: Characters in the Business of War =Epilogues= Season 1 *0 - Boldly Going Where No 'Bot Has Gone Before! *1 - Invasion of the Met-troids! *2 - To Infinity (But We're Stopping There) *3 - The Syndicate *4 - Tenth Rock from the Sun *5 - Little Space Adventure *6 - Return of the Jed- I Mean, Cosmic Gladiators Season 2 *7 - Check out the New Gear! *8 - Down Where It's Wetter, It Actually Sucks More *9 - Cosmic Gladiators Halloween Special *10 - Astro Lounge (In progress) *11 - Sheesh, School Really DOES Have Uses! (In progress) =Trivia= * Stardust, Shift and Zair (aka WinterMan.exe) are currently the only original members of the CG remaining. Zair originally held the Pluto position, but quit and later came back as Terra. * The CG used to have a site hosted on Tripod as a subaccount within Stardust and his brother's site; it was because of Mako that they opened a new account on WordPress. * Epilogue 5 is the final epilogue to feature Dale, Greyring, Sirius.EXE, Metalboy, Ridge, Mr. Fortune Cookie, and Brick. This reflects the fact that the Cosmic Gladiators had restarted in the summer of 2007 after a very long hiatus, making seven positions open at once. Shift decided to return shortly after re-hiring began. * Epilogue 7 was actually the third Season 2 epilogue to be written. * The Cosmic Gladiators have shared a total of seven members— past and present— with the Reploid Rebellion: Stardust (Commander Yanmark and Jupiter), Shift (Blaze Heatnix and Sunstar), Draconis (Blizzard Wolfang and Pluto), REX Barron (new Infinity Mijinion and Saturn), Metalboy (former Ground Scaravich and former Mars), Brick (former Rainy Turtloid and former Uranus), and Mr. Fortune Cookie (former Shield Sheldon and former Neptune). * The Cosmic Gladiators were named partially after the Gila Gladiators, in which Jeremy was Dynaman at the time the Cosmic Gladiators was founded. At one point there was a debate about renaming the team to the "Cosmic Crusaders", but at the time the team was still using Jeremy's tripod account for their site, and changing the team's name would have required copying and editing every page in the site to another site on the account with the new team name. In addition, the forums would have had to be abandoned as well, as Invisionfree also did not allow renaming sites. With these complications, the initials "CC" already being used by two other teams, and the opinion that "the CG mainly just fight stuff like Gladiators instead of fighting for a cause like Crusaders", the new name concept never came to fruition. Category:Megaman Teams